


(Pool) Party for Two

by Safeira



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awkward Romance, Bang Chan & Han Jisung | Han & Seo Changbin are Best Friends, Bang Chan & Lee Felix are Childhood Friends, Bang Chan is Whipped, Boys Kissing, Fluff and Humor, Heatwave, Hwang Hyunjin & Lee Felix are Best Friends, I tried to be funny haha, Ice Play, M/M, Mentioned Han Jisung | Han, Mentioned Hwang Hyunjin, Mentioned Seo Changbin, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Humor, Mild Sexual Tension, Sometimes I think they're gonna kill each other instead, but not really please, mention of drowning, sassy bois
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:29:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26921422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Safeira/pseuds/Safeira
Summary: Australian summers suck when your aircon is dead, Chan and Felix can confirm.Or;Chanlix have an impromptu pool party in their living room.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix
Comments: 14
Kudos: 156
Collections: Kpop Promptober Fest





	(Pool) Party for Two

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Write a story about another day in a heatwave.

When Felix and Chan got the opportunity to return home to Australia for the summer, they completely forgot the fact that it was _summer_ . Two whole years spent in Korea had caused them to lower their guard, blissfully failing to recall the feeling of Australian summers and how much it _sucked._

Honestly, they should’ve just tried to push it back for Christmas or Chuseok break instead. Summer was a stupid idea, no matter how much they missed home.

Chan lay eagle spread on the floor of the room, beads of sweat dripping down his forehead. Honestly, it felt like he was stuck in the depths of Hell but the presence of an equally sweaty Felix draped over the couch looking dead to the world told him otherwise. Felix was too pretty and angelic for Hell. 

He watched the sweat travel from Felix’s temple, his eyes tracing a line down his neck, passing some freckles (like an interesting game of connect the dots) and into the fabric of his loose cotton t-shirt. It was much too hot and humid, the Australian weather kicking their asses and their aircon dead to boot. Without anything else to keep them cool, it looked like they were going to kick the bucket.

Chan could see the headlines already, ‘ _Two (very good looking) Australian men pass away from heatstroke in their home_ ’. Changbin and Jisung would never let him live it down. Not that he’d be alive, but they would willingly join him in Hell just to rib him about it forever.

In his mind, the tiny wolf (because he definitely did not have a hamster) panted as it struggled to run on the running wheel. An idea came to him that would definitely cool the pair of them off. _It was fool proof!_

“Hey Lix!” Said male cracked an eye open, waiting for Chan to continue talking. He had lost way too much energy in this heat and wanted nothing more than to climb into the freezer for refuge. Sadly, Chan had already banned him from that so he was stuck.

“I have an idea you’re gonna love,” Chan continued talking, a proverbial lightbulb shining brightly above his head, “We can go cool off at the pool!”

Chan grinned widely, waiting for the enthusiastic round of applause and praises that he was sure to receive from the younger boy.

“Pass,” Felix croaked out, completely dimming the lightbulb and making Chan’s grin fade into an unseemly pout, “The pool is probably superheated and the sun will melt my skin off my bones.”

“Dramatic much?” Chan scoffed, folding his arms that were both simultaneously sticky and slick from sweat.

“Just realistic.” Felix retorted, eyeing Chan a bit too intensely.

“Anyway, how come you get to look like a fucking Sex God when you’re sweaty?” The younger boy whined, his face flushed. Whether it was from Chan’s sex appeal or just the terrible weather was anyone’s guess, but Chan liked to think it was all him.

Felix pushed his bangs back, grimacing at the sweat that stuck to his hand, “I look like I just showered in sweat- This is so gross.” He slowly peeled himself off the couch, his sweat-soaked t-shirt clinging to his thin frame and showing off the strong lines of his abs.

“Okay here’s an idea though,” Felix began, leaning forward to pitch his idea like a businessman trying to land a million dollar contract, “How about we just rub some ice on each other?”

Chan thought for a minute and shrugged, deciding to just go along with the flow. A small part of him wanted to refute the idea, but it wasn’t like he had a better idea. “My brain’s too fried to think of anything better.”

“So is your hair, mate.” Chan gasped loudly, eyes widened at Felix’s words. He was _offended_ . His hair was still very much smooth and it was just the curls that made them look like that combined with the humid air that kept making it frizz up.  
  
Instead of responding, Chan got up and headed to the kitchen. He opened the freezer and spent a minute basking in the cool air that escaped. He knew he couldn’t leave the freezer door open indefinitely but he needed to calm the torrent escaping his pores somehow. He had a tendency to sweat easily and on this occasion, it showed.

After a while, he made the executive decision to stop dawdling around (Felix would cringe at his language if he could peer into his mind) and grabbed the ice tray before making his way back to the living room.

“Oi Felix, I got the ice!” Chan held out the ice tray like he was presenting evidence in a court of law.

“Took you long enough,” Felix muttered, looking uncomfortable as he scooted aside to make some room on the couch for Chan to sit.

Chan recognized that look anywhere- It was the look Felix had when he wet his pants at 4 years old but didn’t tell anyone and just sat like that for half an hour. Although in this case, it was more like the younger boy was sweating in places that he’d rather not imagine right now.

“Shut up, do you want the ice or not Lix?” Chan taunted, waving the tray in front of the other blond. He pulled back just as Felix tried to snatch it out of the air, smirking at him, “Nuh-uh, I get to rub the ice and you can just watch.”

“Yeah, you’d like that wouldn’t you?”

Chan said nothing although his face flushed at the implication in Felix’s tone. Contrary to his dirty thoughts, he genuinely was playing around. Felix had a glint in his eye that Chan just knew came from the success of one-upping him. Well, he wasn’t having that- He would show him just who was the best flirt ( _Spoiler: it was definitely him_ ).

“ _As a matter of fact_ ,” Chan emphasized the words and waggled his eyebrows, “ _I would_.”

Instead of the expected blush and stutter, Felix cringed. “Ew.”

_Crushed. Shattered. Demolished. Devastated. Utterly destroyed. Completely obliterated._

Okay, maybe he was being dramatic but he thought there was something there. A connection between them. Soulmate bond. _Something_. Oh there was something alright, that something was the taste of betrayal.

“I thought we had something, you hoe.” Chan hissed while Felix giggled, the sound melting him just a tiny bit. So what if he was whipped for Felix? Everyone who knew him was the same, he was just… a bit more whipped than the others (and they all knew it).

“We just might, if you rub some ice on my face before it melts.” Felix chuckled, leaning forward and batting his eyelashes at Chan. His fellow blond swallowed down the sudden lump in his throat and grabbed a watery ice cube from the tray, rubbing it on Felix’s face as the water dribbled down his fingers.

Chan observed as Felix’s eyes closed and his mouth parted as he moaned almost obscenely from the cold sensation relieving some of the heat. The ice cube suddenly slipped from his wet fingers and went tumbling down the tiny gap of Felix’s t-shirt.

“ _FUCK- THAT’S COLD!”_ Felix yelled, his voice raising several pitches higher out of pure shock.

“That’s good, right?” Chan didn’t see anything wrong with that. _After all, wasn’t the goal to get cool?_  
  
Felix hurried to get the ice out of his t-shirt from where it lay, quickly melting into the fabric. The ice rapidly melted in his hand as he hissed from the cold, “No you dumbass, it hurt- It fucking _smacked my nipple!_ ”

Chan, being Chan (Felix’s self-appointed caretaker since childhood that is), reached out and massaged Felix’s nipple with his thumb and forefinger. If he had looked up at Felix’s face at that moment, he would’ve found a shocked and semi-aroused expression.

As it was, he looked up a moment too late and all he saw was that Felix’s face had turned that vivid shade of fire truck red that the younger blond had once dyed his hair. It really emphasized his freckles too, Chan thought.

“ _Channie_ -,” Felix looked pointedly down at his chest and Chan followed his line of sight and _oh- he’s still rubbing his nipple…_ Maybe he should stop now? Yeah, that’s what he’ll do. Except, his hand seemed to have a mind of its own.

Shaking his head, Felix grabbed Chan’s hand and forcefully pulled it away citing that he was just making it sore now. They both continued to lather their heated skin with ice until there was nothing left.

With a sigh, Chan left to refill the tray and pray that it would freeze up nicely within an hour.

Meanwhile, Felix released the breath he was holding and heaved a sigh of relief. Chan had just _fondled_ his nipple- he closed his eyes and tried to relax. He was sure that it meant nothing, it was just Chan being himself (a big dork). He was just overthinking it, _calm the fuck down Lee Felix._

Chan returned from the kitchen and chuckled at how Felix looked like he _had_ been swimming in sweat- 

_Wait,_ _swimming._ That gave him an idea! Now to propose it to Felix...

“Lix?” Chan asked cautiously, as if approaching a predator - _or an overheated bitch_ \- and waited for a reply.

“Yeah?” Came the lazy answer.

“Remember that one summer 13 years ago when you nearly drowned?”

“I don’t see what my trauma and suffering has to do with anything, but yes I do- _Vividly._ ” Felix replied sarcastically, making an annoyed face to which Chan couldn’t resist countering, “You almost drowned in a _kiddie pool_.”

“I WAS _A KID!_ ” Felix yelled almost hysterically.

“That’s besides the point-”

“There was a point?” Chan was cut off by Felix’s acerbic question. He totally ignored it and continued to make his point, “I still have it in the garage!”

“The point?” All Felix got was an upturned eyebrow for that wonderfully posed question, “No silly, the kiddie pool!”

It suddenly clicked to Felix where Chan was going with this.

“Oh no, no way-” He shook his head frantically, “Are you saying that you want _us_ to get into a _kiddie pool_?”

“...Yeah?”

Felix was definitely out of his mind (or just plain whipped, take your pick) when he seriously considered it.

“Fuck it, let’s do it.” He was supposed to say no, but Chan’s hopeful face made him blurt out the opposite instead.

Chan cheered and was about to go set it up when he happened upon a realization, “Oh.”

“Oh what, Channie?”

“We’re gonna have to set it up outside.” _In the heat_ , were the unspoken words.

“Hell no, I will not suffer the sun.” Felix definitely did not need more sun, he had just gotten back from Korea with less of a tan and faded freckles. He did not come back here to get more.

Chan looked out the window and he swore he could see the air distorting from the heat. It looked like they would be getting sunburnt if they spent five minutes outside. Turning into a lobster wasn’t the definition of sexy in Chan’s book, so he decided that they might as well set up the pool inside the living room.

Fifteen grueling minutes later, they had an inflated kiddie pool sitting in the middle of their living room. Both of them disregarded the fact that the floor would be soaked by the end of the day. Anything would be sacrificed for the sake of cooling down.

Felix ran a hose from the bathroom sink all the way to the pool, filling it up with mildly cool water. They would’ve preferred cold water but the weather made it so that even the water tank was warmed up.

Once it was full, both boys stripped out of their outerwear leaving only their boxers on. Chan bowed and performed a curtsy with extra flourish, “Cute guys first.”

“Don’t mind if I do,” Felix giggled as he gingerly stepped into the pool, submerging in the water until it went up to his neck. It was fairly large enough to accommodate his smaller frame, given the fact that Chan’s parents had bought it with the expectation that both their families’ children would play in it. He sighed, “This feels so much better already.”

Chan climbed in from the opposite side but he underestimated how much the water level would rise and gave Felix a sheepish smile as he accidentally choked on some water. Felix returned a glare as he coughed and sat up, splashing even more on the floor.

Chan tried to maneuver himself to lay down but Felix’s legs were in the way. Both of their limbs thrashed around as they tried to get settled, sending even more water to inundate the floor.

Thankfully, their flooring was just tiles and no carpet to be ruined by their stupid decisions. Otherwise their parents would’ve murdered them. Or more accurately, murder Chan because he was supposed to be the responsible one between them.

Chan was panting as he folded his knees to his chest while Felix sat up to give him more space.

“There isn’t enough room in here for the two of us,” Felix squinted at Chan, almost daring him to tell him to get out. Chan shrugged, “Well, I’m not getting out.”

“Neither am I.”

“You know what this means.” Chan initiated a stare off to intimidate the younger boy.

There was a brief pause.

“We cuddle in the water?” Felix asked, inwardly thinking about how proud Hyunjin would be that he didn’t stutter. His friends all tried to encourage him to initiate more physical contact with Channie, stating that he’d never get anywhere being shy and awkward.

“...Yeah, sure. That’s exactly what I was thinking.” That was not what Chan was thinking.

He thought they’d have a tickle fight or something, what they usually did. Although Chan always won those, he knew all of Felix’s sensitive spots like that back of his hand. For Felix’s sake though, he would’ve gracefully lost and exited to let the younger boy enjoy the cool water.

Felix stood and patiently waited for Chan to lay down, the water sliding tauntingly down his body. Chan laid there completely mesmerized by the sight as Felix joined him, resting his head on the older blond’s chest. His heart was beating so fast that he thought it was Felix’s magnetic attraction trying to pull it out of him or something like that.

A thin arm came up to hug Chan’s middle as Felix snuggled close, throwing his leg over Chan’s like a koala. Unbeknownst to the other boy, Felix’s heart was also pumping hard as he took in the musky scent of his older friend. Chan put an arm around his waist, pulling him closer and smiled softly at how comfortable Felix looked.

“This is nice,” Felix murmured, eyes closing as he slowly drifted off wrapped in Chan’s strong arms.

Chan broke the silence after a few minutes, “Lix?”

“...mmm?”

“Stay with me?” Oh God, he shouldn’t have gotten this sappy. He just knew it was going to get weird and-

“I _am_ with you.” Felix reaffirmed softly, his eyes remaining shut. He really liked how firm Chan’s chest felt under his head.

“Forever?” Yep, he was going deep into the weird territory.

“For as long as you keep me cool.” Felix joked with him, opening his eyes as he craned his neck up at Chan with a fond look.

“Moment ruined.” Chan pouted, although he didn’t look upset by that. He took it for the playful banter that it was and chuckled, Felix joining in with his baritone laugh, “Shut up, you love me.”

“Yeah, I do.” Chan looked at Felix with the softest, most loving look on his face. He never wanted to let go of him, no matter what.

“Channie,” Fingers absently traced the hard lines on Chan’s abs, “That time 13 years ago… I’m glad you saved me from drowning. I never really thanked you for it either.”

“You don’t have to, Lix. How could I let a cutie like yourself drown?” Felix blushed at that, fighting against his innate instinct to hide his face in the older boy’s chest. Gathering up his courage, he leaned up and pressed a chaste kiss to Chan’s lips.

Next thing he knew, he was drawn up over Chan’s front putting them chest to chest and dry, cracked lips were pressed against his own. He closed his eyes and kissed back, a million thoughts running through his head.

_What if my breath stinks? What if he’s just humoring me? What if he doesn’t like me that way? What if-_

Chan pulled away, nuzzling his face into Felix’s cheeks with so much affection that it felt like his heart was going to burst from how full it felt. Instead, he instigated another kiss that the other quickly returned. He would never get tired of this, he thought to himself.

“I fell in love with you that time you saved me.” Felix blurted out what he had wanted to tell Chan all those years. “After I blacked out, I woke up and you were right there next to me- You didn’t leave me alone. That’s when I knew you were _the one_.”

 _Eww, that was so sappy._ Felix almost cringed but Chan’s dopey puppy happy expression (yes, that’s what he called it) was worth the internal embarrassment that was burning in his heart.

“ _Oh Lix,_ ” Chan was beyond touched. He was just a tiny bit unhinged. He had just found out that the love of his life, his soulmate, his everything, returned his feelings. _He returned his feelings._ The thought was stuck in a loop and he really should say something but there was this huge lump stuck in his throat and he couldn’t swallow it.

“Hey look, it’s dark outside! We can finally get out of here!” Felix broke Chan’s train of thought which brought him back to the present. Silently, Chan sat up while holding Felix and helped him stand up. “Uhhh, Channie…?”

“Yeah?” Chan replied dreamily as he gazed upon Felix, replaying the kiss over and over in his head.

“Where’s the towel?”

Chan frowned, “I thought you got them.”

“No, you said you were gonna grab them.” Felix glared at Chan, “I’m turning into a fucking _prune!_ ”

“At least the outside will match the inside.” Chan quipped wittily, barely flinching as Felix smacked his chest.

“Fuck you!”

“Maybe later, it’s still kinda hot right now.”

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic for SKZ! I've been wanting to write for them for a while now but uhhh... stuff kept coming up haha
> 
> I hope no one kills me for it but I seriously love Chanlix so much ;w;


End file.
